Kiss cam
by Andithiel
Summary: Seamus' muggle inspired kiss cam is enchanted to zoom in on couples with mutual interest. So why does it focus on the two opposing seekers? EWE, 8th year, Quidditch, Inter-house unity, Muggle inspired kiss cam, First kiss


Based on a tumblr post about Quidditch kiss cams.  
Thanks so much to **AvisFortunae** for looking this over for me!

* * *

Malfoy was Up To Something. Harry was sure of it. This time it was not just a hunch, like in 6th year when Harry had had to follow him around. No. This time it was in-your-face (or rather, pressed-against-your-thigh) clear. Harry wished Malfoy would move so he could concentrate on searching for the snitch. He sighed and steered his broom in the opposite direction, trying to get away from Malfoy and clear his head. His thigh felt oddly cold without the warm press of Malfoy's leg against it. He shook his head and gazed around the quidditch pitch. The other players were zooming around, batting bludgers and chasing the quaffle. Since the 8th years weren't allowed on the regular quidditch teams, they had formed two of their own, and in favour of inter house unity, McGonagall had decided that Gryffindor team up with Ravenclaw and Slytherin with Hufflepuff. To everyone's surprise, this had worked out rather well; cheering for the same team had actually brought students together, and seeing Pansy Parkinson eating lunch with Susan Bones or Ernie Macmillan poring over books beside Theo Nott in the library were not uncommon sights these days.

Just as Michael Corner scored for the Ravendors Harry saw a flash of gold near the base of the goalposts. He tilted his broom handle quickly, racing towards the snitch. But at the same time, Malfoy had turned on the spot and was now, quite literally, neck and neck with Harry. Harry felt a puff of warm air in his ear as Malfoy breathed, "your arse makes quite a nice view, Potter," making Harry lose focus entirely and the snitch as well. He drew up the broom handle and glared at Malfoy, who looked unapologetically pleased with himself.

"We need a time out!" Harry heard Ron bellow and as he turned around he saw the other players descending. He glared at Malfoy once again for good measure before following his team down.

"Harry, we've been playing for ages!" Ron said as soon as his boots touched the ground. "Why haven't you caught the snitch yet?!"

"I'm trying!" Harry said, barely managing not to pout. This kind of scolding really was unfair. "It's just that Malfoy keeps disturbing me!"

"Malfoy keeps disturbing you," Ron said in a flat voice.

"Yes!"

Ron gave him an exasperated look and opened his mouth to say something as Malfoys voice drifted over to them.

"Yes, well if Potter could stay focused on searching for the snitch instead of staring at my arse one of us would've caught the snitch by now. It's very distracting you know, having someone constantly checking you out."

Harry whirled around and marched up to Malfoy, fists clenched.

"Hey! Ferret!" Harry immediately regretted using that particular nickname. He knew how much Malfoy detested it, since they had actually formed a sort of civilised relationship this year.

Malfoy's back stiffened and he turned to face Harry, eyes narrowed, but he had no time to retort because a string of music accompanied by Luna's magnified voice cut him off.  
"Oh, it looks like we finally have occasion to use our new Muggle-inspired Kiss Cam that Seamus Finnigan developed after seeing it on a trip to the USA! When your faces appear on the screen, you may kiss!" she said excitedly. "And it seems like we're beginning with the inventor himself."

Harry looked up at the big screen showing Seamus and Dean going at it, tongues and everything.

"Don't worry everyone, even though the camera only zooms in on couples with mutual attraction, it's completely voluntary to kiss," Luna explained further.

The camera panned the crowd and stopped at Neville and Hannah Abbott, who promptly blushed but gave each other a quick and chaste kiss and hug.

Harry had just opened his mouth to finish telling Malfoy off but he was once again interrupted by Luna's voice.

"Oooh, it looks like we have a new couple for the camera!" she said and Harry could almost hear her bouncing up and down in her seat.

Harry looked up at the screen in disbelief, and of course the camera was now zooming in on him and Malfoy, because why wouldn't it? He whipped his head around so fast he could hear something crick in his neck and looked at Malfoy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realised he must look like a complete lunatic with staring eyes and his mouth hanging open, but he was too shocked to care. The camera couldn't actually believe they were mutually attracted to one another, could it? Malfoy looked thunderous and it took Harry a moment to identify the feeling his face mirrored. _Hurt_. But just as quickly it had morphed into a scowl, and then proceeded to Malfoy's patented sneer.

"Don't presume this means anything," Malfoy hissed as he leaned towards Harry and gave him a quick kiss, full on the lips.

It was really nothing more than a peck, and Malfoy had already retreated and was about to rejoin his team, but to Harry it felt like time stopped, and every interaction between him and Malfoy flashed before his eyes, from the first time they met at Madam Malkin's, every taunt and sneer through the years, the "Potter stinks" badges, Parkinson with Malfoy's head in her lap stroking his hair, Malfoy bloody and limp on the bathroom floor, Malfoy's pale and scared face as he refused to identify Harry at the manor, Malfoy's body pressed against Harry's as Harry rescued him from the fiendfyre. Malfoy's defiant expression as he'd returned for 8th year, the way Malfoy's hair fell in is eyes as he studied late evenings in the library, the way Malfoy would smile to himself when he managed a difficult spell in Charms, the quick glances he shot Harry when he thought Harry didn't notice. The realisation hit him like a bludger, and Harry finally understood what he'd been unwilling to admit to himself these past few months: that he really, _really_ wanted to kiss Malfoy.

"Draco..."

Whether it was the use of his given name or if Malfoy heard the longing in Harry's voice, Harry didn't know, but he stopped and turned to Harry again. That was all the encouragement Harry needed. He yanked Malfoy by the robes and drew him close, pausing mere inches away from his face, hesitating, or perhaps giving Malfoy time to draw back. But instead of stopping Malfoy made the most delicious sound as he closed the distance and brushed their lips together. It was tentative at first, but soon Draco angled his head, deepening the kiss and Harry thought he was going to faint from sheer want. Harry brought his hands up to tangle in Draco's hair, marveling at the softness of it, and he couldn't remember _why_ they hadn't done this before. It was messy and they couldn't seem to settle on the same rhythm, but Harry didn't care. It was the best kiss he'd ever had.

After what felt like years, or maybe it was just seconds, they broke apart, and Harry was pleased to see that Draco seemed just as breathless as he felt himself.

"That was, er...," he mumbled, resting his forehead against Draco's.

Draco gusted a soft laugh. "It really was."

Harry peppered little kisses along Draco's jaw. "D'you think we could–"

Someone cleared their throat, and that's when Harry noticed that everything had gone quite still for a while. He stopped abruptly and chanced a glance around them. Everyone around the stadium was staring at them. Ron was standing with the rest of the Ravendor team with his mouth hanging open, looking like a mixture of wanting to throw up and obliviate himself, Hermione was beaming at them from the stands, Luna looked like she was seconds away from applauding, and Ginny was smiling smugly at him with her arm, as usual, slung around Pansy Parkinson's shoulders, Pansy's hand in her hair.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Er, maybe we should continue this somewhere private?" he said.

Draco smirked, but this time it held no malice. Harry realised he could tell the difference now, that he'd been able to for a while. "Well, I guess it _would_ be embarrassing for you to lose the game once I catch the snitch, wouldn't it?" Draco folded his arms and cocked his head to the side.

Harry snorted and scrubbed at his face. "Bloody hell, I forgot the game." He shook his head in disbelief. Trust Draco sodding Malfoy to be the only one to make him lose his focus like this.

Draco looked him up and down, just a quick glance that was barely noticable to anyone else, and leaned forwards. Once again his breath tickled Harry's ear as he said, "Tell you what, to make this match more interesting, let's say that whoever catches the snitch first gets a blowjob in the shower afterwards."

Harry hoped that Draco couldn't hear how his breath hitched before he answered.

"You are so on."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


End file.
